peelfandomcom-20200213-history
12 May 1981
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1981-05-12 ; Comments * Yet another show which starts with football, as Peel bemoans the failure of the BBC News to give him a certain match result. * Features Tony Blackburn singing a Yardbirds cover (to JP's amazement). * JP in relatively subdued mood - there's a lot to get through, so he gets on with it. *Start of show: "Well, I was hoping they might give us the football score in the friendly match tonight between England and Brazil: I know that Brazil were winning by 1-0 with 20 minutes to go. Which turned out to be the final result. On tonight's programme, Ski Patrol and Flock Of Seagulls (the latter their debut on the programme). Amongst the records, Tony Blackburn sings a Yardbirds number - I don't think you need to know any more than that. This is from...who is this from?...first record comes from..." *The full tracklisting also available at John Peel Papers. Many thanks to the uploader to John Peel Papers at Facebook for sharing the information. Scan Sessions *Ski Patrol, one and only session (rpt). Recorded 1981-01-19. No known commercial release. *A Flock Of Seagulls, one and only session. Recorded 1981-05-06. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *'Files a & b' begin at start of show *Outcasts: Magnum Force (7": Magnum Force) (GBH) :(JP: '...the very same Outcasts who will be recording a session for us, I think next week some time actually.') *Stiff Little Fingers: The Only One (Album: Go For It) (Chrysalis) :(JP: 'A few weekends ago, I took time off from my usual activity of stuffing your letters into the shredder and shouting with laughter as they're torn into thousands and thousands of tiny pieces of paper, and went up to spend the weekend in Yorkshire and went to meet Bill Nelson in a pub just to the north of Leeds where we saw a band that are going to be appearing shortly on his Cocteau record label and who come from Liverpool. That's not the reason they're on the programme. And the first from A Flock Of Seagulls is called...') *A Flock Of Seagulls: Talking (It's Not Me Talking) (Session) @''' :(JP: 'You can see why Bill Nelson would like 'em.') *Siouxsie & The Banshees: Spellbound (7": Spellbound) (Polydor) *Lee Perry & Upsetters: Kill Them All (Album, Comp.: The Upsetter Collection) (Trojan) *The Cuban Heels: Sweet Charity (7": Sweet Charity) (Virgin) *Ski Patrol: Cut (Session) :(JP: 'Proud to be the last programme to bring you the new Jam single.') *Jam: Funeral Pyre (7": Funeral Pyre) (Polydor) :(JP: 'I've just heard the result of the Brazil-England match. Wonder if Andorra have got a team? Or perhaps the Channel Isles? Not all of 'em but perhaps one of 'em would give them a bit of a runaround.') Andorra didn't have a national team until the 1990s. *Birthday Party: Nick The Stripper (Album: Prayers On Fire) (4AD) *A Flock Of Seagulls: Messages (From The Rings Of Saturn) (Session) @''' *Kid Creole & The Coconuts Present Coati Mundi: Me No Pop I (7": Me No Pop I) (Zee) *Tony Blackburn: I Can't Make Your Way (Album: Tony Blackburn Sings) (MGM) *Au Pairs: Set-Up (Album: Playing With A Different Sex) (Human) *Visitors: Poet's End (7": Compatability) (Rational) Taken from Session #2, recorded 1980-12-16. *Ski Patrol: Extinguish (Session) *Tony Tuff: Hold Me Tight (Album: Presenting Mr.Tuff) (Black Roots) *Altered Images: A Day's Wait (7": A Day's Wait) (Epic) *Public Image Limited: Four Enclosed Walls (Album: Flowers Of Romance) (Virgin) *A Flock Of Seagulls: I Ran (Session )' @' :(JP: 'A very good session, this: I hope you've noticed that.') *Be Bop Deluxe: Between The Worlds (Album: The Singles A's & B's) (Harvest Imperial) *Essential Bop: Croaked (7": Croaked) (Monopause) *The Chords: One More Minute (7": One More Minute) (Polydor) *Ski Patrol: Where The Buffalo Roam (Session) *'File b cuts out towards the end of the above' *Toyan: How The West Was Won (Album: How The West Was Won) (Greensleeves) *Wasted Youth: Rebecca's Room (7": Rebecca's Room) (Bridgehouse) *Au Pairs: Unfinished Business (Album: Playing With A Different Sex) (Human) *A Flock Of Seagulls: Committed (Session) @''' *Girls At Our Best: I'm Beautiful Now (7": Go For Gold!) (Happy Birthday Records) *Joy Division: Digital (2x7": A Factory Sample) (Factory) *'''File a ends at end of show *Tracks marked @''' available on '''File c File ;Name *a) 19810512_Ski Patrol & Flock Of Seagulls *b) 1981-05-12 Peel Show DB237.mp3 *c) KevH Tape 7.mp3 ;Length * a) 2.03.09 * b) 1:34:49 * c) 1:20:18 (27:26-43:14) ;Other * a) Originally shared through assorted torrents/uploads, brought together on a now-defunct Julian Tapes (torrent) by "bbrbr57", also via Peel Newsgroup. Some of the original cassettes were running fast and the speed of the digital files may need adjustment. This is possible using Audacity and similar software. Many thanks to Julian, Kev and "bbrbr57"! * b) Created from DB237 of Derby Box, digitised by Weatherman22. * c) From KevH Tape 7 ;Available *a) Mooo Server *b) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1981 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:John Peel Papers 1981 Category:Derby Box